1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to automated vehicle analysis systems for analyzing used vehicles and alerting interested parties to vehicle history events.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/893,609 titled “System and Method for Providing a Score for a Used Vehicle,” buying a car can be a difficult proposition. That application discloses a scoring system that allows potential purchasers to quickly and easily compare various used cars against other cars of the same make, model, or class or even across these categories. While having updated scoring of various vehicles may help provide information to potential purchasers, a vehicle owner with access to only current scores may still have problems determining how long to expect a car to last, when to sell a car for maximum value, and the like. Additionally, some vehicle owners or other interested parties, such as title-holding lessors (including, for example, banks, financial arms of automobile manufacturers, and leasing companies), dealerships, or automobile manufacturers, may wish to monitor specific events in a vehicle's life at a more precise granularity than just a vehicle score.